Keitaro's secrets
by simonanderson
Summary: The girls spend some time in the bath to trade intelligence on the manager of their dorm.


Keitaro's secrets

Everyone had their secrets. The girls knew that when it came to each other. In the bath the subject one night was the secrets of their kanrinrin. Despite having some of their most intimate secrets known to him they found the reverse to not be true. Being as secretive did not take much besides the silence in their conversations with the ronin turned Todai student where some others would volunteer some info about themselves.

Starting with their various info about the young man was Haruka who brought up despite all the times he had been swatted in to the sky that he did know how to fight. Kanako was a martial artist, but every time they would spar she could not put a hand on him. As great as she was in aggressive techniques his strength came in his defensive forms which granted the great health and regeneration that they all tested at one time or another. Not wanting to learn the offensive side left him useless in competition and he knew it. Motoko scoffed from her seat at this until Haruka exclaimed that if he was truly pushed no one in the family could break his defense including Granny Hina.

Su was next starting up how Urashima was decent with a pen in his hand confessing to using a pen name that the resident fox disapproved of. Playing with him one day lead him to be smashed in to his closet where papers flew everywhere as the Mecha Tama 3000 was closing in. Disabling it she saw the usual cheery face gone for a moment as he explained while stacks of papers fell haphazardly in the small closet. Those very papers were then reorganized before being hidden away only his word to never get those papers separating her from another round of play. Helping him get everything in order she noticed the name in the author's position to find he was getting his foot in the door with history based writing especially under a nom de plume or fake name.

Shinobu continued after Su had stopped meekly explaining how he knew how to dance. Naru was halfway through her usual insult before being silenced by the now brooding bluenette. Another boy had asked her to a dance out of friendship. Realizing that she did not how to in any style she asked the two people she trusted most. Su only knew Molmolian dances which were not very popular outside of the island country. Keitaro had been a better choice soon guiding her through the tango and samba. Quelling the pervert punishing combination of Motoko and Naru with a stuttered defense on his character. Being that close to him while going through the motions was a reward to her. Making the other girls jealous at the the dance added to a great night. The Todai student sat silently wondering why he never did it with her before shaking it off.

Motoko cleared her throat trying to explain his secret without hers. At a small dojin convention where she would get some books she noticed Keitaro manning the booth in the all ages sales area. Looking over his wares in disguise she found a few stories about working women in his own original _Aspirations_ collection. Picking up a couple issues in her disguise she left hoping to be ashamed. Reading the romance of the dynasty era issue from his table showed that while his quality was not the highest it was far from the lowest especially in the pictures that he had taken credit for drawing. Questioning the other vendors she had found that he did not come often for customers, but he always made a good profit when he did come by.

It was beginning to dawn on everyone how Keitaro was so busy. Hobbies combined with the responsibilities of the inn as well as the hardest university to get into was a very full life. Kitsune was next and instead of her info she wanted to put down her ultimatum. Her closest friend was informed of his affections that wasn't new to anyone except the one in question. Keeping her eyes on the target she wanted an admission of feelings in return or permission for anyone else to go after him. The girls could feel the pressure building between the two friends before Narusegawa allowed everyone else to try for his heart without fear of physical attack. Kitsune could see whomever got his heart having a happy life. That was something she had to try for with the rest of the girls in, and it also meant it was fair now.

Mutsumi sat in the water smiling inwardly at the new revelation. Speaking up she remembered one thing that while it may not have been a secret was overlooked. Once not so long ago she had seen him without the thick rimmed glasses. Keitaro's eyes had not been seen except through the thick lenses. Meeting gazes without those glasses made her nose bleed a little. Not any of the other possible suitors could verify. Being a master of sensual arts though gave her statement enough weight to be considered the truth as well as something to look for when they got an opportunity. Soaking in silence it was game on.


End file.
